


Took You Long Enough

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec wants to know what is so appealing about the club, since Jace goes there every time he is not on shift.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Took You Long Enough

Alec was genuinely curious what Jace, the greatest Shadowhunter of their generation, found so entertaining at the club.  
  
Almost every Saturday, when he happened to have time off, Jace would disappear off to the club, sometimes with Izzy, other times alone, but always dressed like someone who really wanted the wrong kind of attention.  
  
Jace didn’t need to work his charms. He was gorgeous in even the plainest, dullest cargo pants and t-shirt and Alec was sure he wasn’t the only one thinking that. So why, then, did Jace feel the need to dress in barely there shirts and ripped jeans, why did he feel the need to rub sparkling lotion on his skin and put eyeliner on?  
  
One such Saturday night, having nothing to do himself, Alec decided to tag along - unbeknownst to Izzy and Jace.  
  
Luckily he dressed snazzily enough on the regular for the bouncers to let him in with what he happened to be wearing that evening.  
  
He saw Jace and Izzy meet up with Meliorn, who blew a glittery dust at them. That was interesting. He had no idea his parabatai and his little sister did recreational Seelie drugs, but before he chewed them out for it, he would have to find out what the drugs did.  
  
Jace had put in extra effort on this night.  
  
He was wearing a white t-shirt with some graphic printed on the front and slashed in three places as though a large paw had swatted at Jace’s front. But the shirt did a good job of showing just a peek of Jace’s sculpted upper body without him actually being shirtless. Actually, the more he looked, telling himself it was just out of curiosity, the hotter Alec felt under his clothes.

No matter how much he told himself he was grown up now and over his crush on Jace, Alec knew deep down he stood no chance - Jace had him in the palm of his hand. The desire to please Jace and make him happy had only gotten stronger in time, and now that they also had to deal with real and immediate threats, Alec also felt very protective of his parabatai, who was a lot more reckless and willing to trust others, which could put his life in danger and jeopardise missions.

What he had gotten better at managing had been the daydreams and the fantasies. Alec was used to punishing himself for messing up at work, so he had used the same tactics to numb himself when the attraction he felt for Jace reminded him he had a body and needs. He was used to taking cold showers and messing up his hands on the boxing bag on the regular. It had become a reflex. As soon as he saw Jace being particularly beautiful and smiling too close to him, Alec would cause himself pain, covertly or not, before he was hit by the realisation that Jace didn’t even see him, let alone find him interesting enough to flirt with or to want.  
  
Izzy and Meliorn began making out on the loveseat sofa at their table, and Jace took it as his cue to leave them to it. He downed his drink, left his jacket behind with Izzy and went to the dancefloor.  
  
For a few long moments, Alec forgot to breathe. Everyone on the dancefloor made room for Jace and he started to dance on his own, with his eyes closed, simply enjoying the music and letting it move him. It was a mundane song, by Jennifer Lopez or Lady Gaga, Alec had never cared enough to learn to tell them apart, but Jace looked so good, lost in the rhythm and not caring about much around him.  
  
Alec could see a lot of people watch him with apparent desire - both women and men tried to get into Jace’s space and grind on him or put their hands on him, but they were quickly batted away.  
  
Until a tall and dark haired mundane boy walked over and put his hands on Jace’s hips from behind, whispering something in Jace’s ear. 

Alec watched his parabatai turn around and size the boy up. They circled each other for a bit, to the music, and Jace closed his eyes again, his lips forming a word Alec knew all too well from seeing Jace saying it countless times before.  
  
_His name._ _  
_  
Shaken, he looked closely at the mundane who had walked up to Jace - tall, dark haired, soft curls tamed with hairstyling product, dark clothes - someone more cynical would have said a poor man’s version of Alec.

But Jace did not spare the boy a single look, continuing to dance with his eyes closed, merely tolerating the stranger’s hands on his hips.

Alec watched the boy get bolder and slip a hand under Jace’s shirt.  
  
The gesture made him see red. Before he could think his actions through, he left his dark corner and covered the distance between him and Jace, standing menacingly in the other tall guy’s personal space.  
  
“Beat it.” Was all Alec said, his face like thunder, ready to crush the rude guy like a nut.  
  
He knew that the club was the place where a certain amount of groping was allowed, even expected, but he couldn’t stand and watch some guy paw at his parabatai. He didn’t want Jace to later come to him smelling like some mundie’s offensive Axe body spray.

What usually happened after the club was Jace would shower, but not all the time, and then slip behind Alec in bed. Everyone knew of their little arrangement, which Maryse had suggested in order to get Jace to stop screaming like a tormented soul straight out of Edom every night when nightmares visited him. The other people sleeping in the Institute needed their rest and Jace’s blood curdling screams were not too conducive to that. However, sleeping in his parabatai’s embrace kept the nightmares at bay and thus, a solution had been found.  
  
“Took you long enough!” Jace said, turning to look at Alec.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Something very effective?” Jace offered, putting Alec’s hands on his waist, under the shirt. “It’s working. We are together, dancing in the club.”  
  
“I don’t dance.” Alec stubbornly said.  
  
“You are now.” Jace gave back, grinding back on Alec, taking Alec’s exasperated sigh as a victory. Standing on the dancefloor and not moving was awkward, so Alec did let himself sway to the rhythm - and he didn’t remove his hands from where they were resting on Jace’s hot skin.  
  
“Are you high? Is Izzy?” 

“No. Meliorn just gave us a powder so we’d know when it’s time to leave even if we’re caught up in something. Or someone, in their case.”  
  
“What do you want, Jace?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling the club atmosphere getting to him in a compelling way. The lights above them made Jace appear otherworldly, bringing out the blue and gold in his eyes and giving his skin a bluish, very pale tint.  
  
Alec felt the intense need to lean down and kiss Jace, but he didn’t have the courage.  
  
“You. I want you, Alec. I’m done waiting for you to make up your mind. We’re old enough now. Time to choose.”  
  
Alec nearly dropped to the floor, his throat narrowing and nearly closing at hearing the words he had been wishing for for years.  
  
“I thought I could maybe find someone who, if I closed my eyes almost all the way, looked approximately like you, so as not to break the spell. But that didn’t work - I feel gross for even thinking it was an option. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen, Alec. But I don’t know if you still feel something for me or if I’ve just made a dick of myself among all these mundies.”  
  
This was Alec’s needed push to give in to a lifetime of wanting that which was most forbidden.  
  
Still swaying to the music, he closed the distance between him and Jace, leaning down and kissing him.  
  
The whole world disappeared around them and the music was only a very distant echo.  
Now it was just the two of them, kissing on the dancefloor, their bodies moving against each other with instinctive grace. They fit together, better than any other two souls under that roof.  
  
Alec was overwhelmed by all the sensations that flooded him.  
  
Jace’s soft, warm lips. The vaguely sweet taste of his lip balm. The fragrance he always wore for going out, blending seamlessly with Jace’s natural fragrance underneath. His warm skin against Alec’s fingertips.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Alec said when he could concentrate again, at least halfway.  
  
Izzy had already left with Meliorn, going to his place for the night.  
  
Alec dragged Jace out of the loud and smoke-filled club, not letting go of his hand once they were outside.  
  
He did stop to kiss Jace under the stars, not caring that they were unglamoured and anyone could see them. He was so elated by this being the best Saturday evening in his life so far and the adrenaline of Jace’s confession was still pounding in his veins.  
  
He could smack Jace for not saying anything for all those years and pretending he couldn’t be less interested, but he was also grateful for Jace protecting him. From his parents, from the Clave, from the other Shadowhunters finding out and punishing him or casting him out before he had the strength to deal with that shitstorm.  
  
He wasn’t _going to_ smack Jace. Instead, he kissed him some more before they made their way back to the Institute and to Alec’s room. They showered first, to get the club smell off of themselves, taking the time to touch each other and make out until they were both hard and dripping.  
  
In bed, they resumed their making out, hungrily devouring each other’s lips and marking each other all over, perhaps with too much enthusiasm, both looking like they had survived a werewolf mauling in a very short while.  
  
Alec watched Jace kiss a trail down his chest and abs, stopping him right before he took a long lick of the underside of his cock. 

“Wait! What about the curse?” He felt he owed it to Jace to ask. He didn’t care if the price for loving Jace was exile, deruning or death. Even if he only got to feel Jace once, no price was too high. Jace was worth everything. But he needed to know how Jace felt about it.

“I’ve done my reading. There is no curse. Ithuriel told the Iron Sisters as much, but the Clave didn’t accept that revelation.”  
  
“Why? Why would they continue to scare all the parabatai in the world and make them live in fear that if they hug a bit too long, they would be cursed?” Alec asked, outraged.  
  
“Because the Clave thinks two parabatai in love have too much power and might not agree to use it to serve the Clave if they have each other to fight for.” Jace said. “Now will you let me blow you? Before I chicken out.”  
  
“You don’t have to… We can do whatever you want.” Alec offered. He was happy as long as Jace kept touching him.  
  
“I want to. It’s just… I haven’t, before. And I want to be good.”  
  
“Oh, Jace… you could never not be good for me.” Alec said, reaching down and caressing Jace’s face, moving the long strands of his hair behind his ear.  
  
He then watched Jace envelop his cock in his lips and he was gone. 

***  
  
The next Saturday evening, everyone went out except Alec, who called it an early night and went to bed.  
  
And while everyone else had gone out to drink, dance or hook up in the city, Jace snuck back into the Institute with a small pharmacy bag and a very concerned look on his face. 

He still crossed paths with Hodge on his way up to the living quarters, and Hodge looked at Jace’s face, where a blush was now blossoming, then to the bag, then back to Jace’s face.  
  
“Don’t say anything!” Jace said trying to sound threatening, but knowing Hodge wouldn’t buy it.  
  
“I just hope you got the water-based stuff. And try not to get anyone pregnant?” Hodge said, going to the kitchen to pour himself some strong booze on ice. 

“I’ll try my hardest.” Jace said, feeling his ear tips burn and practically running up the stairs.  
  
At least Hodge didn’t know who all that lube was for, otherwise he and Alec would be screwed in the no fun way.   
  
It was the first time Jace was thankful for his player reputation.  
  
All thoughts left his mind once he entered Alec’s bedroom and runed the door.  
  
  
(the end)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
